


Death of a Bachelor

by mini_cutie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Choi Youngjae-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music Teacher Park Jinyoung, One Shot, Producer Im Jaebum, Restaurant Owner Choi Youngjae, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_cutie
Summary: Choi Youngjae could safely say that he could never fall in love with anyone else. How could he when Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung already owned his heart?





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> angst angst angst
> 
> i know im supposed to be updating my other stories but i heard 'death of a bachelor' and this popped into my head so! here it is! read with caution!

Today was a very big day for Choi Youngjae. He didn’t want to dwell on why because, if he thought too long about it, he ended up overthinking. But, for the most part, today was a very big day for him.

_ A very important day _ .

Youngjae smiled at himself in the mirror, fixing the tie around his neck so that it was just a little bit tighter. He straightened his shirt, made sure it was flat and not wrinkled. He liked to think he looked handsome like that, all dressed up.

He turned away from the mirror and, suddenly, the bustle of the kitchen was much more lively than he had last checked, like he got stuck in his thoughts and everything else just melted away. That happened a lot to him.

Instead of thinking too hard on that, Youngjae moved away from the mirror, avoiding this person and that who moved from one area of the kitchen to the other. He made his way to the double doors that lead to the rest of the restaurant was.

Peeking through the round windows on the doors, he could see the patrons, all sitting in front of pristine white tables, enjoying nice glasses of wine and candle lit dinners.

Among them, Youngjae spotted Park Jinyoung, sitting by himself, looking very much like he was enjoying his glass of wine and the book in his hand.

Jinyoung was waiting.

Before Jinyoung could feel his gaze, Youngjae quickly hid, heart beating just a little bit fast. Everyone else in the kitchen either paid him no mind or gave him odd looks. He didn’t bother acknowledging it.

Youngjae had first met Jinyoung in college. Jinyoung was an Education major who wanted to be a music teacher for kids. Youngjae had been a Culinary major who wanted to open his own restaurant.

The two of them met over coffee. Specifically, spilled coffee. Even more specifically, Youngjae had managed to trip over two left feet and dump coffee all over Jinyoung’s clean ironed dress shirt.

Thankfully, though there was an initial glare at Youngjae, Jinyoung forgave easily. In fact, it always seemed that he had enough patience when it was Youngjae. He always made time for Youngjae, worried about Youngjae, never got angry at Youngjae.

Somewhere in between all of that time they had together, something in Youngjae changed. He liked to think it wasn’t a drastic change. He simply went from someone who ran away from love to someone who didn’t want to anymore.

Jinyoung made him feel fearless, made him feel like the world was his stage and, as long as Jinyoung was there, Youngjae felt that he could make a star performance.

Youngjae took a deep breath before forcing on a shaky smile when Jackson, one of the waiters, walked over.

“I know that I say this all the time and all but maybe take a chill pill, Jae-ah.” Jackson clapped a hand onto Youngjae’s back as if that was supposed to make him feel better. It in fact did not make him feel any better.

He pretended that it did though “Thanks.”

Jackson didn’t buy it and gestured to the big case of wine they had in the kitchen for the customers “You want a glass, something to ease your anxiety?”

Youngjae hastily shook his head “But, uh, can you prepare the champagne?”

“Cham--?” Jackson almost question before practically deflating. There was a small frown that tugged at his lips and he gave Youngjae a stare that looked a little critical “You’re still going to do it?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Youngjae grew more nervous, eyebrows scrunching as he squinted at Jackson.

Jackson relented. It was his turn to shake his head. Instead of answering, however, he just wrapped an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze “Good luck.”

Youngjae felt a little better after that exchange but not by much. In fact, there was still that bubbling anxiety in his stomach, one that made it churn.

He peeked out of the doors again, searching for Jinyoung’s table. He was still there, still looking as happy as ever. The difference was that Im Jaebum sat directly across from Jinyoung, grin on his face as well.

Youngjae hid again, heart beating twice as fast at the sight of both of them. 

They looked handsome. Youngjae always proclaimed that they did what with their spiffy suits and their princely looks. He had always bet that they could make even a garbage bag look good.

Youngjae glanced again, at Jinyoung and then at Jaebum, before sighing.

He had met Jaebum through Jinyoung. Jaebum was a Music major who wanted to be a producer. He wanted to open his own label company, grow big like JYP or SM. It seemed like an impossible dream.

In fact, all three of their dreams seemed so unreachable, so  _ impossible _ .

“Yet, here we are…” Youngjae murmured to himself before looking away from the window for the third time that hour.

He looked around the kitchen, observed the bustle of everyone as the hurried to cook this or cook that. He took a deep breath in, let the smell of food fill his lungs, let himself relax.

This was his hard work, Jinyoung’s hard work, Jaebum’s hard work. This entire kitchen was  _ his _ kitchen which, if he was being honest, sounded almost impossible but it was here, right in front of him.

There was no way he could have gotten here without Jinyoung and Jaebum who helped him, who encouraged him, who gave him shelter and food and support when he needed it the most.

Youngjae owed his entire life to them. In fact, they didn’t just own his life, they also owned his love. Which was why, despite everything in him that screamed for him not to, he needed to do this. 

“Here’s your champagne.” Jackson walked over with two empty wine glasses and a bottle of their best champagne.

“Thanks.” Youngjae took the glasses and the bottle from Jackson, nervous expression on his face. “I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing.” Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, looking almost like the idea of Youngjae being indebted to him was blasphemous.

Youngjae laughed, nudging Jackson with his elbow “I’m serious. Thanks for being here for me through all of this.”

Jackson didn’t answer again. Youngjae took that as his que to leave. He pushed the double doors open, something he’d done millions of times. The sound of chattering patrons and clinking utensils met his ears but all he could pay attention to was one specific table.

“What will you have this fine evening?” He walked over, tone joking as he stopped right beside Jinyoung and Jaebum’s table.

They looked much more handsome in person. It wasn’t their suits that made them handsome but their smiles and the way the light of the restaurant hit them just right. Youngjae couldn’t believe he was waxing poetry right now.

“Oh, the owner of the restaurant at our table? What a nice surprise.” Jinyoung chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners like they always did “And with good champagne too. What’s the occasion?”

Youngjae almost tensed at that but managed to keep calm. He needed to make sure he didn’t panic. If he panicked, Jinyoung would notice that something was up and everything would be ruined.

“It’s rare for you guys to come visit. Can’t I serve my favourite customers in person?” Youngjae pouted, the lies leaving his mouth almost as naturally as the truth usually did. 

Jinyoung practically preened at that, book resting on his lap and his smile almost cheshire-like “Your favourite customers?”

“Of course.” This time, it wasn’t a lie but the truth. Somehow, that was harder for Youngjae to say. He wondered what that made him.

Shaking away that bothersome thought, he placed the empty glasses down on the table before popping open the champagne with ease. It was almost like he had practiced this over and over again. After opening bottle after bottle for different customers over the years, it wasn’t a surprise.

“So, what will you guys have?” Youngjae asked again, this time less jokingly. He poured the champagne into the glasses, making sure to tilt them so that the champagne didn’t lose too much of it’s bubble. 

As Jinyoung and Jaebum took a look at the menus, Youngjae took a quiet but very deep breath. In his palm was a ring. It felt hard and heavy in his hand. He hadn’t let it go for a long time. In fact, he was sure he’d had it in his hand since this morning.

With practiced ease, he managed to slip the ring in as he poured the champagne into the glass. Cold sweat covered his entire body and his heart thumped painfully in his chest but he managed to look calm. At least, he’d like to think he looked calm.

“I’ll have the usual.” Jaebum put the menu down just as Youngjae placed the bottle of champagne on the table. Youngjae nodded and, like any good restaurant owner, he already knew what Jaebum’s order was. He didn’t need to write it down.

Jinyoung laughed, putting the menu down right on top of Jaebum’s menu “Yeah, the usual for me too. Thanks, Jae-ah.”

Youngjae took the menus, nervousness building up in his body. He had only planned this far. He hadn’t really thought of what he would do next. He had to leave, to put in their orders, but he also had to stay. He had no reason to stay, though--

Jinyoung reached for his glass. Youngjae held his breath. He was about to take a sip when he noticed something glinting inside. Jinyoung’s mouth went slack and his eyes frantically went from Youngjae to Jaebum and back.

Before Jinyoung could say anything, though, Jaebum’s hand darted forward. “Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung’s wide eyes trained on Jaebum and so did Youngjae’s.

“I hate your name.” Jaebum said calmly and, before Jinyoung could be offended and interrupt, he continued “I love everything about you. I love your smile and your laugh. I love how caring and motherly you can be. I love your sense of humor, your taste in books, your taste in music.”

“Park Jinyoung, I love everything about you. Unfortunately, I hate your name.” Jaebum sighed and Youngjae let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Can you do me a favour and take my last name instead?”

There it was. Before Youngjae could stop himself, the tears fell. His chest was so heavy and his heart felt like lead inside of his rib cage. His hand flew up to cover his mouth, the other one clutching the menus like his life depended on it.

He couldn’t breathe. No, it wasn’t like he couldn’t breathe. Maybe it was that he didn’t want to, that his sobs prevented him to. Except, really, he wasn’t sobbing, he was just standing there, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jinyoung chuckled though it sounded wet “Youngjae.”

Did Jinyoung say yes? Did Youngjae miss Jinyoung saying yes? He must’ve said yes because, through Youngjae’s tears, he could see that there were bright handsome grins on both of their faces.

“You guys are-- You guys are just so-- so  _ goals _ .” Youngjae managed another lie. It left his mouth tasting like bile or something else much more bitter, much more painful. He wanted to say he didn’t know why he was being like this but, in reality, he knew.

He knew the truth.

Jaebum chuckled too and used his free hand to pat Youngjae’s upper arm “Don’t worry, Jae, you’ll find someone.”

Youngjae frantically nodded before sniffling and hastily wiping away his tears. The grin he forced onto his face was painful, like he was ripping at his chest, but he managed it anyway “I’ll go get your orders.”

“I’m so happy for you both.”

With that, he left, steps almost hurried. Once he was through those double doors, he was met with the arms of  _ someone _ . He didn’t even have to look to know who it was. Even if he did, he couldn’t. He was crying too hard, fat tears rolling down his cold cheeks.

Jaebum was rarely wrong about anything. Unfortunately, he was wrong about this one. Youngjae would never find anyone else. It had always been Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum. There was nobody that could replace them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. did you see that twist coming? did you like it? leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
